User talk:Thief12
Stunning work I hands-down love the stuff you are doing with actor pages. They look literally fantastic with all that information on regarding the other actors that appear in their projects, rather than just being a simple list of movie and TV appearances. I have no idea how you do it, but I can only imagine that it takes a very, very long time. Dedication like that is what sets Wiki 24 apart from most, and you are one of the best contributors in terms of your efforts I have seen around here in a long time. If I have my own "Dead-on" award like Blue Rook you would have earnt it five times over. In fact it's almost worth me making my own, but I wouldn't want to fall into Blue Rook's territory! Anyway, all I wanted to do was congratulate you on wonderful work and I hope you have the patience to keep it up and expand such dedication into other areas! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : Simon barnstars aren't my territory only! And yes, I'll enthusiastically second to everything Simon just said about your work, Thief! 09:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks, people! I try my best to contribute to the wiki. I'm glad that you appreciate my efforts. I just wanted to add that I visit other entertainment wikis and I've hardly found one as complete and well organized as this one. I just try to do my part. Thief12 01:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Character/crew easter eggs The edits you made earlier, regarding the names of real crew members on Dubaku's informant list, are excellent and have brought something to my attention. All or most of them require disambigation like we see for Chris Porterfield. In my upcoming quest to properly disambiguate them, I'd like the most complete list possible of the names on Chloe's screen, so, do you happen to have a pic that is more comprehensive than the one currently on the wiki? You linked to some pages like Geoff Aull and those aren't on the image that I see currently, and I'm looking for all of em. 19:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if I have a picture before the screen closes in on Burnett's name, but if the episode is still online on Hulu, I can get it for you. Thief12 19:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :: Bah, I'm not seeing it on Hulu. Ah well, I'll just do the ones I see in the image here. I'll also ask SeanPM, the guy who seems to have found those other names, about the better image as well. Thanks tho bro :) 20:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Actor info Thanks for adding all that information about actors. It's an area that rarely sees attention. --proudhug 01:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no need to thanks :-) I plan on editing more actor/actress articles but I thought I might leave most of the work for the "low season" once the seventh season finishes. Thief12 03:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'll second that, I hope you find more edits like this too. Also, on a topic unworthy of its own subheading, would you take a look at this? It shows how to add categories to the image uploads. You've been uploading excellent images and tagging them with the Fairuse and the appropriate descriptions, but a recent development on the wiki has been a call to categorize images (something that was generally done only for articles in the past). If you could do this for your uploads, and maybe other stuff you come across from time to time, it would be a major plus! 17:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've been trying to do that and I've done it on several of the images I've uploaded. But sometimes when I'm on that "upload roll" I kinda forget about it. I'll try to remember it in the future. Thief12 03:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Something else of interest (also unworthy of its own subheading) that has come up very recently is the difference between quotes and italics around TV episode series names and episode titles. Since the wiki started, we would always put TV series titles in quotes (probably because IMDB does this) but apparently the standard in MLA and other guides is to italicize them and quote only the episodes. I'm going to post this in the Situation Room to see if we can get a consensus, please let me know what you think! It's kind of annoying, I'm aware, especially since for years I have been personally changing so many italicized TV shows to quotes, but let's see where the discussion goes. 19:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Congrats on your new rollback rights at the wiki. As I'm sure you already know, remember to always keep in mind the rules for the only appropriate use of the tool - vandal-reversion - found at Wiki 24:Rollback. If you have any questions about its use on a particular edit, just use a traditional revert with an edit summary to be safe, and ask an admin later. 13:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Image categories In case you're unaware we're now categorizing images by the episode from which they come. Check out the Situation Room thread about it, if you haven't already. --proudhug 03:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I didn't know that. Thanks for letting me know. Thief12 04:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) So don't forget to add these categories when you upload new images, please. --proudhug 04:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : Thief you're definitely a new image champ, and you're already on top of labeling the uploads with the episodes you grabbed 'em from. If possible could you just switch the format, for future uploads, so its the image category instead of just text? For example, for the image of Wasim, you would write Category:Images (Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm) instead of Episode: "Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm". Your work is excellent of course, but this would save us some time doing the categs later. 04:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Inuse Out of respect, please heed the template at the top of certain pages (Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am) and not edit these pages until the template has been removed. --proudhug 20:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : My apologies for meddling with the Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am article while it had the tag. I thought that it would be OK if I stayed out of the "episode guide" per se and just edited something in the cast list and the "Previously on 24" entries. Thief12 22:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) No problem, since I've done it myself. We've been very lax on this recently and I'd like to make sure we start respecting the template. I know you yourself have had people edit pages you were working on. --proudhug 23:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Random question Hey Thief, I have a random question for ya: do you look at the Latest intel often, or do you work without looking there much? I'm not implying anything here , just genuinely curious for a reason I'll tell ya if you have an answer. 20:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually all the time. That's how I check recent updates every day. I open the whole page and browse what articles have been modified since I last logged in. Thief12 23:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: That's what I figured, given your editing; I asked to ultimately determine if you would be a good rollback candidate. Seeing that you patrol the recent changes, and that you've been a very active contributor to the project since you arrived, I'd be happy to nominate you for rollback... but only if you are interested. Cubs Fan2007 has already made the grade, and although I can't guarantee a nomination will be successful, I am confident that your work speaks for itself. 03:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::I see that the question was not so "random" after all, hehehe. Really, I'd be honored and anything I can help and/or contribute to the site is good with me. Thief12 04:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Happy to hear it! In a few days I'll make a nomination, you can confirm that you're interested and state qualifications underneath; if you don't want to wait you can put one there yourself of course too. Please note its rules, though; read through that page carefully to make sure you will know when to use/not use it if the nomination is successful. You've learned a bunch of the wiki's policies/practices through good faith trail-&-error in the short ~2 months since you arrived, but as you might imagine, there is considerably less room for error in using rollback for the wrong kind of edit. And yes, it wasn't really a "random" question, after all ;) 04:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Alrighty take a look at the nomination area. If you're still interested go ahead and confirm it & take a moment to explain there that you understand the rules about it. Good luck bro. 21:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Preview Just a reminder to use the "Preview" button when making large edits, to avoid cluttering up the history and Latest intel pages with repeated small edits. --Proudhug 15:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) : Might this be intended for Azure Syaoran? 15:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) No, I was referring to recent edits to Day 1 10:00am-11:00am and Day 7 10:00pm-11:00pm. --Proudhug 15:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Spacing This isn't an issue with your work, but I didn't know where else to pose this. Is it necessary to put spaces at the bottom of episode guides to stop the image going into the next section? I don't see it as being a problem if this happens, and I think it looks better than having a big gap at the bottom of the guides like some now do. What do you think? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, first I saw it done in other articles and I thought it was usually done, but I kinda think the page looks better that way with all the proper stuff contained in one section. But it's no big deal either way really, so I wouldn't mind if the spaces were taken. Thief12 03:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Day 7 8:00pm-9:00pm Are you or aren't you working on this page? You put up the template, but then people ignored it and started adding things to the article, including yourself. --Proudhug 18:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I was working on the episode guide, but someone beat me to it. So I just started incorporating what I had into what was already there. I've also been quite busy this weekend, but I plan to keep on checking it now. Please finish the article so the template can be removed. Thanks!----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 08:32, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: Generally, if the template has been up for a day or two, it's fair game for someone to remove it. --Proudhug 02:55, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Marika's driver I removed the character from the Unnamed pages because they're only for characters who speak lines. --Proudhug 19:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : It's okay if the driver didn't speak lines, but I was just wondering. Did the other man that was driving Dubaku around speak anything? I really don't remember. And what about the Nichols' henchman that Tony elbowed during the exchange for Matobo? Just wondering. Thief12 19:21, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I don't remember either. I only remembered this one because it was a specific plot point that he didn't speak. --Proudhug 19:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : Thief it's also worth noting that the Dubaku driver didn't have lines either, but he gets to stay because he was in the co-star list which counts for inclusion as well, regardless of lines. This has always been the case, for example: Syed Ali's wife, the Bus suicide bomber from Day 6, Infected guest 2, the Day 4 train engineer, Nichols driver, etc. Unnamed characters has the proper inclusion criteria listed in its intro. We can include Marika's driver if he is credited or speaks next episode. 20:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's ok. I was just wondering about that, and I supposed you were going by the credit list. Anyway, I hadn't seen that other Unnamed characters page where the criteria is a bit more clear. In the one about terrorists it only mentions that the character has to speak. Thief12 01:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah that's a shortcoming, I'll go through and correct that. Also, in case you didn't notice Thief, I've mentioned you and added this character to a new user sub-page of mine, "The Forbidden Characters". I had been thinking about making a page like that for months, and seeing your good faith work on this character was what finally inspired me to do it! 05:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah! I saw that. Pretty cool page, just like your other subpages. Thief12 13:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) 24 reviews stuff What a pleasure to read all that great 24 review content you've written! It is always a huge bonus for the whole community when dedicated users expand on their personal opinions about the show. For what it's worth, I have opposite opinions about the Milo and Curtis kills; on the other hand, I generally agree with the majority of the reviews, especially your observation about Victor's accent (I find his lines embarrassing to listen to, and he sounds rather like the "stock evil mastermind" not unlike his role in the awful Speed). And of course, a big thank you for that tip o' the hat you make to my Cabal "shrine" :)! 00:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the words. So, what are your opinions about Milo and Curtis? Thief12 01:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) JPG vs. jpg Thief just a quick note, you'll need to re-upload those images without the JPG capital letters in the suffix. (Please see the Wiki 24:Image use policy.) I'll delete the old ones after you unlink them and insert the new ones into the Previously page. If you want, let me know and I can upload them too, but I'd rather not "steal" your contributions. 16:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I already uploaded the new versions. BTW, I was the one that removed the "inuse" tag from the 3:00pm Episode :-D Seems that my browser logged me out right before I edited. Anyway, I'm not sure I can work with that for a couple of days, so I removed it in case anyone else wants to jump in. Thief12 18:32, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: You missed Image:Jack-kill-2.JPG, btw. Thanks for doing that, Thief12. ::: Actually, that one's the same as S7K12.jpg, so it can be deleted. Thanks. Thief12 19:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 13th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your work improving existing work, creating new articles, and contributing with special attention to the new season 7 content! 15:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Episode guides Hey, good work on the 1pm-2pm episode guide. The community prefers, however, that you mark the page with our template beforehand, then upload the entire synopsis at one time. The best way to do this is to write out the text first in a word processor such as Notepad and keep it on your hard drive until you're finished, then add it all at once. This saves repeated edits to the same article and avoids cluttering up the page history and Latest Intel. Thanks! --Proudhug 04:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) In-universe vs. out-of universe Hello. If you haven't already, you might want to peruse the Perspective section of our Manual of Style. There does not exist an "audience" within the world of 24, so mentioning it in the main body of an in-universe article violates our policy. Otherwise, great work on the site so far! --Proudhug 20:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah yes Proudhug is right, I should have fixed that myself earlier. But yes, great work otherwise, it's always great when we get a hardcore fan coming along and finding this project! 21:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, my only question whenever I see a great new editor show up whose a hardcore fan of the show is... where the heck have you been?? But it makes me hopeful to know that there are likely other great editors out there who love the show but have yet to find us. --Proudhug 21:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips, hehehe. I should've checked out your guidelines before throwing myself to editing. Anyway, I really hadn't checked for a 24 wiki before but I was looking for some information about the show about a month ago and I stumbled upon the site. Been lurking for awhile and decided to contribute now. Thief12 12:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the clean-up efforts on those character articles, and welcome to Wiki 24! Happy editing, and drop any questions you might have right here. 19:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Lost/24 table OK, I will remove it. Thanks, I really appreciate that.--Station7 14:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Terrorist attacks on 24 I added two more attacks to Template:TerroristAttacks8, but I wasn't 100% sure they were "terrorist attacks". I have a hard time understanding the differences between what counts and what doesn't count, so I was hoping you could approve. Also, if Hassan's execution stays then the 'Result' might need to be changed. Thanks. Noahcs 03:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, even scholars don't agree on how to define terrorism, so it's understandable that the definition remains spotty here as well. But to have some sort of frame, Merriam Webster dictionary defines terrorism as the "use of terror as a means of coercion." Some of the traits mentioned in some definitions to label something as a terrorist attack is that: # it carries an ideological goal. # it targets or disregards civilians. :The League of Nations in 1930 included the following acts as terrorism: # attempts on Heads of State. # destruction or attacks on government buildings. # acts that endanger general public. # manufacture, obtaining, possession, or supplying of weapons to use for the above in any country. :With that frame of mind, one can possibly have an idea of what constitutes a terrorist attack and what not. For example, the EMP detonated at McLennen-Forster during Day 4 is not included because it was just a private company's attempt to cover their asses for something they did wrong, plus it wasn't targeting civilians per se. Sure, it sparked a riot, a chopper crashed, and some government property might've been damaged, but it wasn't the purpose of the attack. On the other hand, the EMP attack on CTU New York during Day 8 (and other attacks on CTU for that matter) is included because it targeted a government building and because its purpose was to hinder their efforts on stopping other terrorist attacks. Note that the McLennen-Forster EMP is still mentioned in the notes on the bottom of the page. Another instances, attempts (successful or not) on Heads of State (like the attempts on David Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Yuri Suvarov, and now Omar Hassan) are included, but attempts on single individuals (like Victor Aruz earlier this season) aren't. :That said, I'm glad you brought up the subject because, like you noticed, it is indeed somewhat of a blurry line and people can refer to this answer for clarification. Keep up the good work, man. Thief12 02:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) changes to the Allison Taylor page ok ill leave it alone for now and wait till the next episode or two and see if the situation gets more clear, i still think she's an antagonist but i dont wanna start an edit war, and it appears for now im in the minority, but Mark Bledsoe should definetly be an antagonist and probably Logan and Pillar. User:Delta Paradox :Thanks for understanding. Surely none of us is here to outsmart the other but to improve this wiki. I think the smartest move right now is to sit back and see how everything plays out. Besides, it is only a category classification and not really a major edit in the article. Thief12 20:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Fan It's awesome to read how you became a fan of 24. Do you wanna know my story?--Station7 14:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Thief12 19:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was actually done with Lost. I had seen season 1 to season 6, and I did want it to know what 24 was. So, I buyed season 1, that blowed my head off. then I watched season 3, what still is my favorite season. Then I did get a few weeks ago season 2 from my teacher, but I have at my home. Great season. Now I'm watching season 5. I have already season 6 ready after my vacation. Tne it's time for Redemption and then season 7. I should wait a long time until season 8 comes out in the Netherlands. I'm 17.--Station7 20:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's great. If anything, I would encourage you to watch the seasons you haven't seen in order. I'm always very adamant about this for most shows, and this one in particular I think warrants it. But it's cool that you're looking forward to seeing it all. Thief12 02:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Category sorts If possible, add the sorts to the categories so they are alphabetized properly. The Defaultsort is optional, it replaces the need for each category to be sorted. So it could be either: 1) all categories have the same sort, or 2) none of them are individually sorted and Defaultsort is used. 01:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, now I got what you're saying. I thought you were referring to the Defaultsort, but you're taking about adding the lastname/name at the end of the category. I'll get into it. Thief12 01:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Project Great work on getting started with the Ultimate Project, your stuff looks great and you're the only one whose really got going with it so nice work for that! This isn't in any way a criticism, I just wanted to point something out. Firstly, with articles like Jack Bauer on Day 5, we split each episode up via subheadings. I hope you don't think I'm being demeaning by telling you this, just wanted to make sure you know. Secondly, on pages like Martha Logan, for whom it isn't worth creating a separate "on Day" article, could you cite what episode she does everything in using the template? Just write or whatever for the episode you get the info from. That way it's loads easier to know what episode each character does stuff in. Once again, I hope you don't think I'm criticising your edits, because they look great and I'm really pleased you've made such a great start with the project! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry. Any comment or suggestion is welcome. I didn't really add any sub-heading to the Jack Bauer on Day 5 article because, so far, I've only seen the first episode. As soon as I see the second one, I'll be sure to organize the info that's already there, expand it, and add the subheadings. BTW, I had in my mind to check on the edits I made last night on that page because I was literally dozing off on the computer, LOL. About the thing, that's great. I had forgotten about that, so I'll be sure to add it to any article that needs it from now on. Anyway, thanks for the comments. Thief12 19:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :One question about the thingy... let's say that there are three paragraphs on Martha Logan's article about things that happened on the first episode. Should I put the template at the end of the last paragraph, or at the end of every paragraph related to that episode? Thief12 19:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :: I would just put it at the end of the last paragraph, because it'll be obvious that everything comes from before, but to be honest I think that's one of the things that can be up to the editor. For example, you might add information that the audience learns later in the season but which chronologically occurred earlier. In that episode, the citation for the later episode might come before an earlier episode, but not have enough info to warrant its own paragraph, so it could be a sentence e.g. ::: "Martha Logan was speaking to David Palmer just before the events of Day 5 . When she learnt of his death, Martha was distraught ." :: Obviously I made that information and episode references up, but you see my point. In that instance, I would put the citation for the earlier episode ASAP to establish that it is, in fact, from a different episode. Does that make sense? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure it does. Thanks for the tip. Thief12 22:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Killed by Jack Bauer I have a question: What is your favorite on-screen kill by Jack Bauer?--Station7 14:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, with 266 to choose from, that's definitely a tough question. There are some that have certain emotional baggage, others are "WTF!?" (Marshall Goren), while others are simply kick-ass kills. On the first category, I would put: *#Victor and Andre Drazen *#Nina Myers *#Conrad Haas *#Christopher Henderson *#Dana Walsh *#Pavel Tokarev :On the Kick-Ass Kills category, I would have: *#Raymond O'Hara, Davis, and Trask *#The fight with the last Peter Kingsley thug at the stadium. *#Spector, stabbed in the back of the neck. *#A guy that Jack bit off his jugular in Season 6. *#The fight with Abu Fayed *#Youssou Dubaku in Redemption. *#Elemu, with Jack sliding through the floor to shoot him on time. *#The fight with Quinn. *#Axing the spotter in the first episode of Season 8. *#Lugo Elson stabbed in the neck was pretty cool. *#The way he shot Mark Bledsoe. :Curtis Manning and Ryan Chappelle are in a whole other category. It's too hard to pick just one. Thief12 23:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I understand that. I haven't seen not all the deaths except season 7 and 24: Redemption, but I saw it here on 24 Wiki and that's pretty cool/awesome. It's not an easy question. There's a lot of differences between those kills.--Station7 10:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me? On saturday, I want to buy or Lost Season 6, or 24 season 7. Since I think, you saw them both, which one should I buy? I want to hear your meaning. Which one is the best? If I buy season 7, then I only need season 2, season 3 (copy DVD, got from friend), season 8 and 24: Redemption. If I buy season 6, I got everything from Lost. I'm not 100% sure, but I just want to hear you opinion, because it's important to me.--Station7 15:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's all subjective but, the last season of Lost was, to me, a disappointing mess. But, if you've stuck to it so far, you might want the closure of seeing it all sooner or later. On the other hand, 24 season 7 was a very pleasant surprise. The fact that the show was sidelined for a whole year seemingly gave the writers the opportunity to work, rework, and polish their ideas and, IMO, it feels a whole more tighter and focused than other seasons. The return of Tony didn't hurt it for me either, since he's my favorite character. So, in terms of quality, I wouldn't hesitate to recommend 24 S7. But, you have to weight on the other hand how much you want to complete your Lost collection and how much you want to finally see the expected end of the show. It's up to you. Thief12 02:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for not mentioning, but I have both. my mother both buyed them, but I paid my mother back. I got Lost from my mother and 24 to, but I paid 24 back ;).--Station7 21:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I see that there is a little problem on the Shield Wiki. You should ask this user to help with the infoboxes. He also fixed them on Lostpedia.--Station7 21:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Margaret Easley I want to put Margaret Easley in the Lost and 24 sub-page, but I'm not sure if you agree with me. She was a voice-actor in Lost: Via Domus. Although it's non-canon, she voiced Juliet Burke. She played a Presidential aide in season 3 of 24. So what do you think of this? --Station7 18:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Starkwood compound location Hey there, am I right in thinking that you are responsible for the Background information and notes on the Starkwood page about the real-life shooting location of the compound? If so that's great information, may I ask where you got it from? Did you read it or study the show to work it out? The only reason I ask is because I'm currently working on shooting locations on 24 (work in progress here) and dunno if ur interested in that too? Thanks for listening! --Acer4666 16:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't remember where I got that from. Maybe the 24 official page, or somewhere else. Either way, I'll be checking your project. Thief12 22:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Heys It's awesome that you cited and cleaned up the Ontario Airport article. It has taken on a very professional-looking finish now! Also, I don't want to come of like I was "stealing your thunder" with the Komar image. This is referring to the fact I just uploaded over your image with a different file I had been sitting on for quite awhile, and had just never gotten around to it until you reminded me today. Your file remains inside the image history, however, so I just renamed the thing to reflect the episode. If you think it's a better image we can leave it, otherwise, we can sort out how best to settle it another way too if you prefer. 01:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, don't worry. Your picture is obviously way better than the one I uploaded. I was just surprised that blurry and crappy picture of Komar lasted there so long, and I had it in the back of my mind for awhile to change it as well. Now that I'm sorta returning from a "sabbatical", it was one of the first things I wanted to do. Glad you had a better picture actually. Thief12 01:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Bits n Bobs Hey Thief! It's great that ur still around on the site even if you don't have time for major editing. I hope you'll continue your work on the season 5 villains page - it's great already and recently we've dug up some possible actor names for the airport terrorists, there's a bit of a list here. Hopefully you can help match up names to faces! One other thing I was going to ask - we've recently revised the canon rules to allow subtitles and closed captioning as a source for characters names, and Blue Rook pointed me in the direction of Talk:Day_7:_11:00pm-12:00am. Just when you had the name "Davenport" down for this dude, we were wondering if you could confirm that was from the subtitles? Blue Rook can't see it on his Region 1 set. Anyways, thanks for listening!--Acer4666 00:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been quite busy lately with "real life", but I usually try to sneak in one or two edits per day to keep myself "in shape" ;-) I've also had my rewatch of Season 5 on "hold", which is why I haven't continued the work on the Season 5 villains page. But I plan to continue in the near future. I'll keep an eye on that list of airport terrorists. :As for that "Davenport" guy, yes, that was from the subtitles on Hulu.com. You can check out if that specific episode is available on the page, if you want to verify it. Let me know! Thanks for the nudge. Take care. Thief12 04:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah awesome! Of course it's obvious it couldn't of been from the dvd subtitles, as the dvd wasn't out when you made that post! I think the canon policy has only changed to include dvd subtitles though, so I guess he'll remain as an unnamed guy. I guess places like hulu aren't "official" sources of information - but I'm collecting such "unofficial" names on that userpage I linked to in my first post, just in case anything official comes along to verify them.--Acer4666 11:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Fairuse ! 23:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :My apologies again, but I noticed that the "Upload" window that pops up when I press "Add Photo" won't put the "Fairuse" tag, even when I choose it from the pull-down menu. That's why you had to fix so many pictures I've uploaded recently. Thief12 02:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Pagemove rights I've nominated you over at Wiki 24:Pagemove/Nominations for page move or "renaming" rights, just drop a confirmation if you're interested. You also won't have to worry about "copy & paste redirects" anymore, which can be a mess to clean up if there was a lot of page history cut up. (You performed one of those for Cal's Bikes but it's such a new page there is no real need for a history merge, don't worry I've done it before too.) Just promise to read through the pagemove rules :) 15:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On II This, the 19th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your ongoing Season 5 work, the breadth and volume of which has been simply groundbreaking, and the quality of which is impossible to encapsulate in brief! 04:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Damn, man! You could've waited for me to finish working with Season 5 ;-) No, seriously, thanks. Just trying to do good work here. Thief12 13:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Novels Hey Thief! I wonder whether you are in possession of those declassified novels? If not, you can leave your mail address here and I can send several of them to you. Don't you think those italics editing is a bit boring, ha? I've sent those to Acer back in July, and since you are an excellent and veteran editor and have a good command of english, maybe you guys can work together to expand the novel section? Anyway, I'm looking forward to your reply. --William 17:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've never really ventured into the Expanded Universe, but I certainly wouldn't mind to. If you want to send them, I would be grateful. Let me know your e-mail so I can send you my address. And thanks for the offer! Thief12 17:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It's wangyfb@163.com. It's 2:00 a.m. here so I' ll reply to you tomorrow. RE: Jenn Hansen You're welcome :) Did you had it busy, since you forgot it? --Station7 15:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Jibraan Al-Zarian Where does that info comes from? He is listed as Rafique on IMDB. I'm confused. Please explain! This is freaking cool. --Station7 20:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you also explain whichg episode please! I want to freaking know it ;) --Station7 20:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I clarified the note, but what I meant was that the actor (Omid Abtahi) who played Jibraan on 24 played another character (Raqim) on the show Homeland who also happened to be connected to Bryden University. Considering that both shows were helmed by Howard Gordon, it's just one of those small details that screenwriters and directors like to put in to make fans like us go "Ooh, that was cool". Thief12 21:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but why does the article says that Jibraan attended that university, while it was another character. I'm confused! --Station7 22:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It was mentioned on 24 that Jibraan was a student at Bryden University. Thief12 22:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On III This, the 20th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. You've certainly earned it... and much more. If you'd like to accept my admin nomination please reply here. 08:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC)